


Don't let go

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tetsu,” Aomine’s voice surprises you, you’re on your way home after a long training regime, and here he was, standing in front of you outside the school gates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go

 

“Tetsu,” Aomine’s voice surprises you, you’re on your way home after a long training regime, and here he was, standing in front of you outside the school gates.

“Aomine-kun,” you greet him, a small smile tugging in the corner of your lips at the sight of him.

“Satsuki got a boyfriend.”

“I see,” the pause that follows isn’t because you’re at a loss of words, but rather you’re waiting for him to go on, you can see the way he means to say more.

“Come on, we can talk while we walk,” you say after he remains silent, motioning for him to follow you.

He catches up to you, walking by your side, his hands behind his head as he looks up.

“You were saying before…”

“So, it got me thinking. How much you take someone for granted you know? LIke you don’t even know how much they matter until they’re not here with you, you know?,” Aomine’s eyes were still looking up, and you weren’t sure where this was going.

“I see.”

“I guess I don’t want to make the same mistake again,” he looks at you, his lips curved in a lazy smile.

“I think you should be a bit more specific,” you stop walking, looking at him intently, trying to decipher his sudden visit, the talk, the way his expression is filled with relief.

“Ah, come on, you get it don’t you?” he shrugs.

“I’m afraid I don’t.”

A sigh escapes his lips and he looks up, as if he’s trying to remember if he did something wrong.

“I let you go once before, so I’m not going to do it again,” his hand darts forward and he grabs you by the wrist - despite the intensity of his initial movement, the grip on your hand is delicate.

“We’re in the middle of the street and-”

“I don’t care. I’m saying that, Kagami can be your new light or whatever, but I won’t let him take you.”

“I’m not anybody’s property, Aomine-kun,” you pull your hand away, delicately, and begin to walk forward, putting as much distance as you can between you so he won’t see the subtle red that tints your cheek.

“Tetsu, wait!” you hear him speed up, trying to catch up to you, but you walk faster.

“We’ll talk at home, come on,” you retort. Still refusing to look at him.

You can hear him walking behind you, but not another word is spoken. Was your house always this further away? The distance you cover everyday turns into a million kilometers as you make your way through the familiar route.

You arrive, and take off your shoes, he still hasn’t spoken a word.

“Do you want something to drink?” you offer, inspecting if anyone’s home but it seems like everyone is out. Convenient.

“Sure, a soda’s fine,” he doesn’t even wait for you, and you see him going upstairs (without a doubt heading to your bedroom).

This had certainly been unexpected. The timing, mostly. You wondered if he knew who Momoi was dating, but you weren’t sure it was the right moment to reveal his name.

“Here you go,” you handed him the beverage and sat down by your desk, watching him sprawled at the end of your bed, his arms falling behind him as he watched you.

“So…” you clear your throat, making way for the continuation from before.

“I like you,” he tells you, and then takes a sip, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to spout those words.

Your eyes must’ve widened, and your face must’ve expressed the roller coaster of emotions you were feeling because he nearly spit out his drink, and tumbled forward asking you if you were okay.

“I’m not feeling lonely, okay?” he continued, as if reading your mind. Your first thought had been that he’d been feeling weird at losing Momoi so suddenly.

“I just never got the opportunity to say it after the game and I guess It took me a while to understand it but I think you like me too,” as arrogant as the statement had been, there was no know it all smile on his lips, instead he was looking serious.

You weren’t sure what to say. He was right, after all, you did like him. You’d wanted to bring him back, make him love the game again, remember. You’d done it. You just never thought that somewhere along the line he would fee-

“Hey, stop thinking nonsense,” he shook your shoulders.

“Say you like me too,” he barked at you.

“I like you too,” you almost-mumbled and he tipped your chin up.

“I know,” he bumped his forehead against yours, pulling you by your hand and toppling on the bed.

“I wonder if you taste like vanilla too,” he got on top of you, on his knees and his arms trapping you beneath him.

“Well I certainly hope you don’t taste like Crayfish,” you mumble, and reach out your hands to pull his head down, kissing him (and you can feel his lips quiver at first). He pulls back, gasping for air.

“I’m not even gonna ask how you know how to do it,” his irritation subtle, but he bobs his head back before sinking himself down and kissing you again.

Your toes curl, and you can feel your face flush. It’s a lot clumiser than you’d imagined it, but you push back the slight sense of superiority over Aomine Daiki and his kissing skills.

You’d have time to work on it, he was with you, and you were both, finally, Home.


End file.
